


Pilot Book: 1

by orphan_account



Series: Pilot [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a galaxy far far away a young tie fighter pilot crash-lands on a rebel planet after being shot down in a  fight above the planet. On the planet she is captured by rebels in their prison she realises how much pain the empire is causing she joins the rebels in the on a top secret mission were she meets Liam and learns her true potential as a rebel pilot.





	Pilot Book: 1

**Part 1 Freya**

**Chapter 1**

**Crash**

A jolt shook Freya waking her from her stupor she looked out her tie fighters  window to see the ground getting nearer and nearer another jolt shook the ship as she hurtled through the sky. She grabbed the handles of the steering and pulled up trying to get the ship into landing position the ground seemed to hurtle upwards then everything went black. Freya woke up with a ring sound in her ears she looked around and saw dirt and sand piled up in front of the window she pulled her helmet off and reached up and opened the ships exit hatch, cool air rushed in to meet her as she climbed out looking around she saw a grassy wilderness surrounding her in the distance she saw a satellite  and a building suddenly a rushing sound reached her ears as an X-wing passed overhead flying towards the dish  then she realised this was the rebel base she and her comrades had been sent to destroy. Seeing nothing else around her she decided this was her best option as she would not survive on her own in the wilderness. As she approached the base a search tower at the edge of the base spotted her an alarm went off and some speeders started heading her way not put off  by the speeders she continued on her way


End file.
